Blog użytkownika:Ravavi/IX. Strach
Po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni mi się coś śniło. Nie żebym szczególnie tęskniła za snami, wolałam spać spokojnie. Właściwie to nawet nie wiedziałam, o co chodzi w tym śnie. Obrazy były zamazane, jakbym zaraz miała stracić przytomność, a w głowie ciągle mi siedziały słowa ,,Błąd w systemie", które jak mantra powtarzały się w nieskończoność. Zbudziłam się, oblana zimnym potem. Co to było? Czy to było wspomnienie? Jeśli tak, to ja podziękuję, chyba wolałabym nie znać przeszłości, jeśli ona ma być tak samo okropna jak ten sen. Zastanawiała mnie tylko jedna kwestia. Te słowa... One mogły być o mnie. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na sytuację. Byłam jedyną dziewczyną w tym męskim gronie, w dodatku miałam taki charakter, na które było tylko jedno określenie - trudny. Ciągle popadałam w jakieś konflikty, nawet jeśli chciałam ich uniknąć. Raz nawet była taka sytuacja, że chcąc przeprosić, znowu wywołałam spinę. I dlaczego przyśniło mi się to teraz? Teraz, kiedy w końcu uznałam, że jestem częścią tej społeczności, to teraz ma się zepsuć? Zacisnęłam pięści. Nie mogę tak myśleć. Nie teraz, kiedy jestem potrzebna, kiedy mam dużo spraw na głowie. Żeby oderwać się od ponurych rozmyślań, które osobiście uważałam za stratę czasu, to postanowiłam pójść wcześniej do łazienki. Miałam szczęście- byłam pierwsza, więc powietrze w środku można było od biedy uznać za czyste. Zauważyłam, że stare, zakurzone lustro zostało zastąpione nowym, znacznie większym. Lustro było tak wielkie, że mogłam bez problemu zobaczyć swoją sylwetkę. Dziwne - stwierdziłam w myślach. Dopiero teraz dokładnie wiem, jak wyglądam. Co prawda większość Streferów mnie przewyższała, ale nie mogłam powiedzieć o sobie, że jestem niska. Co prawda byłam szczupła, ale daleko mi było do kościotrupa - właściwie, to miałam trochę kobiecych kształtów. Miałam na sobie szarą koszulkę z rękawami do łokci, a także zielone bojówki z kieszeniami po bokach. Na prawej ręce miałam rękawiczkę bez palców, aby dłoń mi się nie otarła od trzymania noży. Osobiście uważałam się za przeciętną i nie rozumiałam tego zainteresowania chłopców w okół mojej osoby, ale skłamałabym, gdybym stwierdziła, że nic we mnie mi się nie podoba, bo podoba. A mianowicie moje oczy. Były szare, surowe, a ich wyraz wyraźnie sugerował, że nie warto ze mną zadzierać. Nie tylko oczy były surowe- zauważyłam, że cała wyglądam poważniej, odkąd tutaj przybyłam. Czy to Strefa ma taki wpływ na mnie? Niby wygląd mam ten sam- ciągle byłam opalona, ciągle miałam brązowe włosy, ale wyraz twarzy... Byłam pewna, że nie jest taki sam, jak na początku. Ale to dlatego, że też sama się zmieniłam. W pierwszym dniu wszystkiego się bałam i nikomu nie ufałam, a teraz wiem, na czym stoję, dlatego jestem pewniejsza. Zabawne. Wielu uważa, że wygląd nie ma znaczenia dla osobowości, ale to często wyraz twarzy czy też postawa świadczy o tym, jakie mamy nastawienie. - Kobieto, ile zamierzasz się gapić na własne odbicie?- jęknął Minho, chamsko wkraczając do łazienki. Tak mnie przestraszył, że podskoczyłam. - Cholera jasna, przez ciebie prawie na zawał zeszłam. Nie uczyli cię, że się puka do łazienki? - opierniczyłam go. - Sztamaku, purwa, ja tu przez dobre dziesięć minut czekam pod drzwiami za potrzebą! - A to trzeba było tak od razu...- pospiesznie wyszłam z łazienki. Funkcjonowanie z chłopcami nie należało do najłatwiejszych zadań, zwłaszcza że ci, z którymi przystało mi żyć, byli wyjątkowo niezorganizowani. Postanowiłam się rozgrzać, żeby nie tracić czasu i być przygotowaną na zwiad po Labiryncie. Wykonałam krótką serię ćwiczeń, rozciągnęłam się, a na koniec przebiegłam kółko po Strefie. Gdy wróciłam, Minho był już przygotowany. - No, spinać tyłki i do Labiryntu.- rzucił i wbiegł do Labiryntu, tym razem przez Zachodnie Wrota. Póki co nic za bardzo nie różniło się od wczorajszego biegu, poza tym że trasa była inna. Tak jak wczoraj biegłam równym tępem z Minho. Postanowiłam nieco bardziej przyjrzeć się mu, by ocenić, czy jest z nim wszystko w porządku. Trzy dni temu zemdlał, ale biegł, jakby był w szczytowej formie- kroki robił w równych odstępach, trzymał tempo... Nic, co mogłoby wskazywać na ubytek w zdrowiu. Może rzeczywiście byłam zbyt nadgorliwa. Azjata radził sobie świetnie, jakby nigdy nic mu się nie stało. W dodatku widziałam, że ma znacznie większą wytrzymałość ode mnie, ja już ciężko dyszałam. Nagle on się gwałtownie zatrzymał, w ślad za nim zrobiłam to samo. To przerwa? Zatrzymał się nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, a i nie słyszałam Bóldożercy. Uniosłam głowę i odgarnęłam włosy z twarzy. Zamarłam. To był Bóldożerca. Owszem, widziałam go wcześniej, kiedy Alby oprowadzał mnie po Strefie, ale to był widok przez pancerne odbicie, w dodatku kiedy było ciemno. A teraz widziałam tą kreaturę, całą w swojej przerażającej postaci. Potwór był bez wątpienia robotem, ale jego szkielet pokrywała glutowata substancja, a z jego cielska wystawały różne igły, jakby służyły do rozpruwania ludzkich ciał.. Powinnam uciekać. Powinnam sprintować w kierunku Wrót, gdzie czekała mnie bezpieczna Strefa, ale trzymała mnie tu niewidoczna siła, która zakładała mi kajdanki na ręce i nogi. Z twarzy odpłynęła mi krew, a włosy na karku mi się zjeżyły. Czy to tak skończę? - Ava!- Minho pociągnął mnie za rękę, dopiero wtedy otrzeźwiałam. Ruszyłam za nim, szybko przebierając nogami. Bóldożerca za nami ruszył, słyszałam szczęk jego metalowych nóg w taką melodię, która nadawała się jedynie do horroru. Czułam gulę w gardle, a w płucach miałam kolkę od tak szybkiego biegu. Rozpoznawałam jednak tą drogę - byliśmy blisko Strefy. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie cieszyłam z powrotu do tego miejsca. Pomimo tego, że wyczerpanie ogarniało całe moje ciało to na ostatnią prostą znacznie przyspieszyłam. Gdy tylko poczułam trawę pod butami, to padłam na ziemię. Byłam śmiertelnie wykończona, aż czułam jak krew pulsuje mi w żyłach. - Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał Minho. On również był zmęczony, usiadł obok mnie i przechylił głowę w dół. I wtedy się kompletnie rozkleiłam. Jak mogłam tak ryzykować jego życie? Jak mogłam naiwnie wierzyć, że funkcja Zwiadowcy jest bezpieczna i bez ryzyka? Czy cokolwiek usprawiedliwia moją głupotę? I to wszystko dla moich głupich, egoistycznych pobudek. Nie powinnam była tam tak sterczeć jak kołek czekając aż ten stwór mnie pożre. Chociaż może tak by było lepiej dla wszystkich. - Ava? Hej, ziom, co jest?- Minho potrząsnął moim ramieniem. Przynajmniej teraz oszczędził sobie sarkastycznych uwag. - Jestem klumpianym Zwiadowcą.- powiedziałam pod nosem. Nie wiedziałam jak ubrać w słowa to, co czuję. Czy w ogóle to było możliwe? Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach.- Powinieneś mnie tam zostawić. Byłby ze mnie większy pożytek.- wstałam i powoli powłóczyłam nogami do Bazy. Minho spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony, ale zaraz podszedł do mnie. Nic nie mówił, tylko wręczył mi chusteczki higieniczne. Wzięłam je i wysmarkałam nos, nadal jednak nie mogłam powstrzymać łez. Czułam się jak największy klump na świecie, którym zresztą byłam. - Ava? Minho? Co się stało?- podbiegł Newt. Mądry chłopak, miał przy sobie dwie butelki wody, które z miejsca nam wręczył. - Pierwszy raz spotkała Bóldożercę.- Minho wyjaśnił w krótkich słowach. Coś jeszcze powiedzieli między sobą, ale ja ich już nie słuchałam. Udałam się do lasu. Potrzebowałam chwili samotności, chociaż najchętniej zaszyłabym się tam na zawsze, by nikomu nie pokazywać swojej twarzy. Jedno spotkanie z Bóldożercą wystarczyło, bym załamała się kompletnie. Upokorzenie i strach kotłowały się w moim ciele niczym zupa w garach Patelniaka. Byłam głodna, ale nie zasługiwałam na jedzenie. Wypiłam całą butelkę wody jednym duszkiem, ale to wydawało mi się sporą rozpustą, luksusem, który nie był mi dany. Powinnam się ogarnąć. Powinnam wstać i unieść dumnie głowę. Ale nie potrafiłam. Byłam rozbita na miliony, jeśli nie miliardy kawałków. Miałam ochotę po prostu nie istnieć, być zwykłą próżnią. Spojrzałam na tamto cmentarzysko, gdzie spoczywali zmarli Streferzy. Czy oni też przeżywali to samo, przez co ja przechodzę teraz? Nie. Samobójstwo nie wchodzi w grę, to zbyt łatwe i wygodne podejście dla takiego nieudacznika jak ja. Usłyszałam kroki. Otarłam oczy z łez i uniosłam głowę znad ramion. To byli Newt i Minho. Nie zdziwiłam się szczególnie ich obecnością, tylko ich obchodziło, co ze mną się dzieje. Miałam dwóch zaufanych przyjaciół. Aż dziwne, że ktokolwiek chciał się ze mną zadawać. - To nie jest najlepszy moment na wygłaszanie kazań, wiecie?- jęknęłam trzęsącym się głosem. Zdecydowanie wolałam być sama w tym fatalnym momencie mojego życia. Oboje usiedli obok mnie pod drzewem, dzięki bogom nic nie mówili. - Dziękuję.- wyszeptałam cicho pod nosem. - Ava, możesz nam wszystko powiedzieć.- Newt zaczął. - Ej, jak nie chce gadać to jej nie ciśnij.- Minho mnie obronił. - Nie, już lepiej.- uspokoiłam ich. Nie kłamałam. Ich towarzystwo miało w sobie coś takiego, że człowiek nie mógł być długo smutny. Co prawda nadal czułam się jak kupa klumpu, ale już nie jako największa. - Ziom, wiesz, z tej roboty zwalniamy dopiero, jak ci nóżki nawalą albo ogólnie ci funkcje życiowe siądą, także ten..- niestety brunet musiał już coś powiedzieć sarkastycznego. Ale jakoś nie miałam mu za to za złe. - Sztamaku, nie pocieszasz.- Newt go uspokoił. - Jasne, teraz na mnie. Gdy ci smutno, gdy ci źle hejtuj Minho, brechtaj się.- prychnął. - Dzięki za pocieszanie, tak w ogóle.- wstałam. Byłam wykończona i głodna, dlatego dzisiaj miałam już tylko dwie ambicje - zjeść coś i się wyspać. Doceniałam towarzystwo tej dwójki wariatów, nawet nie sądziłam, że są w stanie aż tak pocieszyć mnie na duchu. Musiałam przyznać, że lepsi przyjaciele nie mogli mi się trafić. Gdy już zjadłam obiad w kuchni Patelniaka, to od razu postanowiłam wypełnić drugie postanowienie. Ciągle ziewałam, aż cud, że wcześniej nie zasnęłam. Zielenisko było opustoszałe, bo na drugim końcu Strefy była jakaś impreza. Streferzy śpiewali piosenki, a ogniska płonęły. Przynajmniej oni mają dobry humor. Mnie jednak zadowoli słodka drzemka w rogu Zieleniska. - Ej, ale tak na serio, wszystko w porządku?- zapytał Minho. Tak mnie zaskoczył, że aż przez chwilę się zachwiałam. - Tak, tak. Po prostu... Miałam chwilową załamkę.- zbagatelizowałam sprawę. Nagle Azjata przytulił mnie. Pachniał potem... I potem. Niczym innym nie może pachnieć Zwiadowca po biegu. Ale jego przytulas był przyjemny, dodawał otuchy. Odwzajemniłam uścisk. Rany, Minho bywał nieznośny, ale było w nim coś takiego, że po prostu nie mogłam o nim przestać myśleć. Dobrze, że nie widział mojej twarzy i że było ciemno, bo byłam tak zarumieniona, że to chyba był najostrzejszy odcień czerwieni, jaki kiedykolwiek było dane oglądać temu światu. - Pamiętaj, zawsze wszystko możesz mi powiedzieć, smrodasie. - Ty też. - Idziesz na imprezę?- zapytał. - Nie. Nie chcę, żeby inni mieli grobowy nastrój. Idź, ja i tak idę spać.- przestaliśmy się przytulać. - Nie śmę przeszkadzać w śnie naszej perełce.- zaśmiał się.- Dobranoc. - Dobranoc.- pożegnaliśmy się. Żałowałam, że nie mogę dostrzec jego twarzy w tych ciemnościach. Może i to wiązało się z tym, że Minho zobaczyłby moje rumieńce, ale byłam cholernie ciekawa, czy on również je ma. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania